


The Snowball Fight

by starry_eyed_wanderer



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, just some fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_wanderer/pseuds/starry_eyed_wanderer





	The Snowball Fight

The air is crisp as you make your way out of the theatre. Snow has been falling for awhile now and everything is covered in white. He pulls you close to him. There is no rush to be anywhere, so the two of you savor it. You rarely get these moments any more due to both your schedules.  
On a whim, you had decided to take in a movie, rather then sit at home and hide from the world. Though that was a nice option too, but it had been a long time since the pair of you had a night out. Well, a night that it was just the two of you.  
Walking home from the movie went from a romantic stroll to all out-snowball war when he decided to cut across the park. You weren’t really paying much attention to what he was doing as he was walking a few steps ahead. You didn’t see him bend down and scoop a handful of snow, so it was a total shock when the first snowball hit you in the shoulder. You smile and let out a laugh. You love it when his inner child comes out to play. You gather your own snow and lob one his way. Direct hit. By this time, he’s grabbed another handful and the pair of you are chasing each other laughing, until he comes up behind you and grabs you by the waist. He’s got a new plan. He pulls you with him as he falls backwards into the snow.  
“Ben!” you squeal.   
“Snow angels!” he says as he begins moving his arms and legs.  
You thought you got the better deal since you’re lying on top of him, you know that could change any moment. As you think it, that’s exactly what happens. He hooks his leg around yours, and flips so he’s on top of you. He brushes the hair out of your face, and stares deep into your eyes.   
“You are so beautiful,” he murmurs, as he leans in to kiss you. It’s one of those decadent kisses, one that melts you, slow and drawn out. It makes you forget that you’re lying outside in a pile of snow. That is until you start to shiver. He jumps up and grabs your hands and pulls you up.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart, I guess I got a bit carried away. It’s not often we get to play in snow.” He apologizes, helping you brush the snow off.  
You can’t help but smile at him. “It’s quite alright, though if I end up sick, you have nurse duty.”  
“Hmm, that sounds like it could be fun. In fact, I don’t see how I could possibly lose in that situation. Come on, let’s get you back to the flat and get you warm.”   
A few minutes later, in the door you stumble. Laughing, you begin stripping out of your clothes, down to your skivvies. You begin shivering again and he’s there wrapping you in a blanket a sweeping you off your feet and heading for the fireplace. He gently places you on the pillows there and gets the fire going. Grabbing another blanket from the sofa, he joins you. You throw your blanket to the side so he can snuggle with you and use the other blanket to cover with. He lies back on the pillows and pulls you close. You lay your head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. He’s tracing little patterns on your back with his finger. You move so you can look into his eyes. You could gaze into those blue orbs all night.   
“This is nice, I could do this forever. Can we just lock ourselves in here and never go out again?”  
He chuckles, “I’m not sure about forever, but we can for the rest of the weekend.”  
“Deal…” and you lean up to taste those lips again. Those ridiculously beautiful cupid bow lips. This is heaven. As this kiss deepens, you feel his hands slide down your back and move along your thighs. He spends a few moments rubbing your legs, warming them up as they’re still a bit chilled. He smiles against your lips.  
“Remind me to dress you proper the next time we play in the snow.”  
You smirk, “Then maybe you should try a little harder to warm me up.”  
With that, he pulls you on top of him. As you straddle him, you take advantage of the opportunity to engulf those lips and explore his mouth with your tongue. He moans into this kiss as he sits up a bit and runs his hands down your back. You push him back down.   
“My turn to play.”  
“I thought I was supposed to be warming you up,” he whines.  
“I’ve changed my mind…” you say as you start trailing kisses down his neck, moving to his collar bone. As you proceed to his nipple, your hand travels further south and you palm him through his silk boxers eliciting a moan.   
“Like that, do you?’’ teasing as you look up at him.  
You wrap your fingers around him and stroke creating a delicious friction between his skin, the fabric and your hand. He thrusts his hips up.  
“God yes…’  
“Then you’ll love this,” you purr, leaning down to continue kissing your way down until you’re hovering above his erection. You lick over the fabric at his head and pull him in your mouth. You can taste him already leaking into the fabric. You hum sending vibrations through him. You feel his fingers weaving through your hair. You pull his boxers off and before resuming your prior position, you start at the base and lick up to the top before taking him back into your mouth. You tease him at first just sucking on the tip and every now and then dipping down a little further, until eventually you swallow him whole earning a groan. You pick up your pace, moving up and down, swirling your tongue as you go.   
“Mmm,” he manages. You look up at him continuing to suck on him. You love seeing him like this. The pleasure that you bring to him, written all over his face.   
“Really, as much as I love this, I don’t want this to be over before it begins,” he pulls you back up to meet your lips again.  
You slide up on top of him, grinding against his hardness, this time you moan. His hands move from your waist and you feel fingers in the waistband of your panties. You lift up and shift your position for a moment as he sits up a bit and helps remove them. He pulls you back down to him and wastes no time entering you.  
“Ohh...” is all you can manage as he sinks all the way in you. “God Benedict.”   
You feel his skilled fingers on your nipples, rubbing at first then rolling between his finger and thumb. He’s giving you time to adjust. Slowly you begin rocking back and forth, finding a rhythm that suits you both. You begin pulling yourself up and sliding down on him. Currently he’s letting you set the pace and run the show, but that isn’t going to last too much longer. He wants you too bad, wants to thrust up into you to causing you undeniable pleasure. He wants to find that spot that makes you shiver and just drive into it until you’re screaming his name and shaking uncontrollably as you’re cumming all over him.  
He starts thrusting up into you, you know he’s held out long enough. He grabs your hips and begins pulling you down a little harder each time, filling you a little more each time.   
“Mmm Benedict, God right there. Mmm baby. Please. Harder.” You cry out.  
He immediately fulfills your request, and he has one of his own.  
Touch yourself for me darling. I want to see you come undone. I want to hear you.”

You follow his request and move your hand to your clit and begin circling the tender nub with your finger, slow at first then speeding when you hear him moaning. He likes watching you. You feel the heat starting to build and pool in your stomach.   
“Jesus, Ben, almost there. Harder, faster, please. I need you.”  
That’s all it takes, and he lets go, driving up into you with wild abandon. When you feel his thrusts taking on a life of their own, becoming erratic, you know he’s close and your start rubbing your clit even faster.  
He’s moaning now, lost in pleasure. “Darling, cum for me, I can’t hold out much longer.”   
That’s all it takes and you fall over the edge, lost in pure bliss, his name falling from your lips. You continue to meet each of his thrusts until you feel him explode inside of you.   
As you both come down from your high, you steal another kiss before sliding off of him and snuggling into his side.  
He wraps his arms around you, looking down at you, he grins…  
“How did I get so lucky to end up with you?”  
You reply, “with the same luck that brought you to me.”


End file.
